(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display that has spacers for maintaining the gap between two substrates.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display has a structure where a liquid crystal bearing dielectric anisotropy is sandwiched between a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor array substrate. The color filter substrate has a common electrode, a color filter and a black matrix, and the thin film transistor array substrate has a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystal, thereby controlling the light transmission and displaying the desired picture image.
In order to obtain a wide viewing angle, such a liquid crystal display uses a mode of patterned vertical alignment (PVA) having multiple domains. In the PVA mode, opening patterns or protrusions are made at the pixel electrode and the common electrode while forming fringe fields there. These fringe fields make the liquid crystal molecules to be inclined in various directions, thereby realizing wide viewing angle.
Meanwhile, in order to maintain the gap between the two substrates in a constant manner, elastic spacers are disposed between them. However, when an external impact is applied to the liquid crystal display, the gap between the substrates is seriously deformed due to the elasticity of the spacers, causing spots on the screen.
Furthermore, a separate process should be made to form such spacers, and this deteriorates the production efficiency.